vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor - Skill Tree
This contains info on the one day in the future greatest game ever made Kings and Beasts game. Taylor has three skill trees, they are; Flameborn, Wrath, and Molten. Flameborn Flameborn is a skill tree which greatly empowers Taylor's fire based spells and abilities using Heat, as well as giving the Fire Elemental devastating new ones. Tier 1 Pyromancy - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases all Fire Damage dealt by Taylor by 2%. Unlocks Pyromaster in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% damage increase) Burning Aura - Passive - 5 ranks - All projectile based weapon attacks have a 3% attack to burn to nothing before hitting Taylor. (Upgrades - 6/9/12/15% chance to burn attacks) Heat Reserve - Ability - 1 rank - Using this ability allows Taylor to store up to 15% of his maximum Heat. Can be used again to either reserve up to the cap, or empower the next Heat based move by the amount stored. Unlocks Improved Heat Reserve in Tier 2. Empowering does not end the turn. Tier 2 Combustion - Passive - 1 rank - Enemies who are burning have a 20% chance to spontaneously combust, dealing 20% of their maximum health as bonus Explosive damage. Cannot occur more than once on the same target. Unlocks Chain Reaction in Tier 4. Growing Fire - Passive - 5 ranks - Enemies who are burning take 1% more Burn damage the next tic, which then increases to 2% the next, up to 5%. (Upgrades - 2/3/4/5% burn tic damage increase, up to max of 10%) Improved Heat Reserve - Passive - 1 rank - Allows Taylor to store up to 40% of his maximum Heat. Unlocks Danger Zone in Tier 4. Tier 3 Pyromaster - Passive - 1 rank - Allows Taylor to go twice in one turn, so long as he uses a Fire based ability. The second use is empowered by 15%. Pyromaniac - Ability - 5 ranks - The next Fire spell cast deals 20% more damage. (Upgrades - 40/60/80/100% damage increase) Spreading Flames - Passive - 5 ranks - Every time an enemy takes Burn damage, they have a 8% chance to spread the fire to enemies near them. (Upgrades - 16/24/32/40% chance to spread fire) Tier 4 Chain Reaction - Passive - 1 rank - The chance for Combustion to trigger is increased to 25%, and the explosion causes all nearby burning enemies to explode as well. Fire Whirl - Ability - 1 rank - Taylor unleashes a raging vortex of fire that deals heavy Fire damage and Burns all enemies. Danger Zone - Passive - 1 rank - Taylor can now store 100% of his heat into reserve. Empowering an ability with 90% heat or more causes Taylor to burnout, and lose his next two turns. Going over 100% will instantly release the stored Heat as a backfire, damaging Taylor for the full amount. Tier 5 - Ultimate Worldfire - Ability - 1 rank - A countdown begins. After 2 turns, the battlefield becomes drowned in fire. Enemies who are burning take double the damage, and will burn away to ashes in 2 turns. Can only be used when in the Danger Zone. Wrath The Wrath skill tree focuses on Taylor's destructive anger and fury that fuels his draconic side and makes him a deadly fighter. Tier 1 Rage - Ability - 1 rank - Taylor becomes uncontrollable for the next 3 turns, and deals 20% increased damage with all sources. Unlocks Great Rage in Tier 2. Fire Claws - Ability - 5 ranks - Sets Taylor's claws ablaze, causing his physical attacks with them deal 2% bonus Fire damage. Unlocks Phoenix Talons in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% bonus Fire damage) Fire and Brimstone - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases the critical strike chance of Taylor's attacks and spells by 3%. (Upgrades - 6/9/12/15% crit chance increase) Tier 2 Great Rage - Ability - 1 rank - Rage becomes Great Rage, which increases Taylor's damage output for the duration by another 5%. In addition, attacking the same target twice in a row will deal double the damage. Unlocks Dragon's Rage in Tier 4. Dragon Scales - Passive - 5 ranks - Decreases all damage Taylor takes by 1%. (Upgrades - 2/4/8/16% damage reduction) Burning Fury - Passive - 1 rank - Taylor generates 15% bonus Heat when dealing a critical hit. Tier 3 Blazing Speed - Ability - 1 rank - Allows Taylor to go twice in one turn. Activating Blazing Speed does not count as the first move. Phoenix Talons - Passive - 5 ranks - Fire Claws becomes Phoenix Talons, giving them an increased critical strike chance by 5%. In addition, critical hits now set the target ablaze. Unlocks Dragon Claws in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 10/15/20/25% crit chance increase) Howl of Fire - Ability - 1 rank - Taylor releases a powerful howl and that unleashes a fiery shockwave, destroying all enemy built items, dealing Fire damage, and Intimidating all enemies. Tier 4 Dragon's Rage - Passive - 1 rank - Great Rage becomes Dragon Rage. The first attack made in rage now deals 70% bonus damage, and Taylor can be controlled for the next two rage turns. Dragon Claws - Passive - 1 rank - Phoenix Talons become Dragon Claws, which ignore 30% of the target's armor. Ronin's Revenge - Ability - 1 rank - Summons a devastating pillar of fire around the last enemy to have dealt damage to Taylor. This attack deals 350% the damage Taylor received by said enemy's last attack, and sets them ablaze. Tier 5 - Ultimate Radalok's Wrath - Ability - 1 rank - Taylor transforms into a draconic burning werewolf. His damage is increased by 40%, incoming damage is reduced by 40%, critial hit chance increased by 40%, and unlocks several ariel variations of his abilities. However, Taylor is consumed by his anger, and becomes uncontrollable until the battle ends. Molten Instead of quick and fiery explosiveness, the Molten skill tree instead emphasizes on Taylor's defense, utility, and the power to deal punishing amounts of damage with lava. Tier 1 Lava Bolt - Ability - 1 rank - Taylor fires a dart of raw lava that deals low damage, but ignores all Defenses. Molten Aura - Passive - 5 ranks - Enemies that get too close to Taylor take damage. Unlocks Molten Radiance in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 3/6/9/12% of Taylor's Magic Power as aura damage) Magma Trap - Ability - 1 rank - Taylor creates a puddle of magma beneath the ground in front of a friendly target. Enemies who get too close set the trap off, and take damage. Tier 2 Heat Splash - Passive - 5 ranks - Every Heat based damage dealing ability deals an additional 6% Fire damage based on the amount of Heat used. (Upgrades - 12/18/24/30% additional Fire damage) Submerge - Ability - 1 rank - After Taylor finishes his turn, he submerges into a pool of lava, avoiding all enemy attacks and abilities for the next enemy phase. Lava Bubble - Ability - 5 ranks - Taylor creates a bubble of Lava that floats around the enemies. After two turns, it detonates, dealing damage to the enemy it hits and 50% of that damage to the enemies around it. (Upgrades - 60/70/80/90% of original damage) Tier 3 Magma Spike - Passive - 5 ranks - Every time Taylor deals fire damage to an enemy, there's a 4% chance to trigger a Magma Spike to erupt from below the target, dealing 10% of their maximum health as bonus Fire damage, and stunning them for 1 turn. Unlocks Searing Spikes In Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% chance to trigger) Molten Radiance - Passive - 1 rank - Molten Aura becomes Molten Radiance. Taylor emanates heat of such intensity that all enemies take 2% of their max health as fire damage every turn. Lava Douse - Ability - 5 ranks - Taylor splashes a torrent of lava upon his target, melting 10% of their armor. Unlocks Melt Armor in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 20/30/40/50% of armor melted) Tier 4 Searing Spikes - Passive - 1 rank - Every time an enemy takes Burn damage, a spike of lava erupts out of them, dealing 5% of their maximum health. If an enemy is still alive and gets a fifth spike, they detonate, dealing 50% of their max health as Explosive damage. Smoldering Ruins - Passive - 1 rank - Whenever Taylor deals the killing blow to an enemy with Fire damage, they explode, dealing Explosive damage to enemies near them. They leave smoldering ashes in the aftermath, which Taylor absorbs to get a refund of 33% of the total Heat expended on them. Melt Armor - Ability - 1 rank - Lava Douse becomes Melt Armor, which melts 100% of the target's armor, as well as dealing Fire damage equal to 200% of the armor value removed. Tier 5 - Ultimate Lava Form - Passive - 1 rank - Taylor's Elemental Form of Fire instead becomes pure Lava. Instead of immunity to most attacks, Taylor instead benefits from a 50% damage reduction, however, he absorbs the force of the impact to gain Heat based on the damage dealt. In Lava Form all of Taylor's Fire based offense abilities become lava, which deals 15% more damage, and has a 100% chance to leave enemies Burning. Category:GAME STUFF